


Loves forgotten image

by OrmondSacker



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Amnesia, M/M, Mirror Universe, Nudity, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 16:04:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrmondSacker/pseuds/OrmondSacker
Summary: Like his primeworld counterpart the mirrorverse's Hugh Culber was his Paul Stamet's lover too. When Lorca kills Paul Hugh refuses to accept it as the end of the relationship and brings Paul back as a clone.A brief scene of something that was intended as something longer, but is unfortunately unlikely to become it. Though only time will tell for sure.





	Loves forgotten image

The room is bright and cold. Too bright and too cold, and nothing he does can repress the shiver running through him. It doesn't help that he's completely naked or lying on a metal table. 

Still the room is silent apart from the faint hum and beep of electronic instruments. So he's alone here. Wherever here is. Whoever he is. 

The last thought brings him fully awake from his half drowsy state. 

He's... He is. 

_Who is he?_  

His eyes fly open and he finds himself staring straight into a bright spot and he has to squeeze his eyes shut again to keep from being blinded. Turning his head, he cracks his eyes open and looks around the room. A nearby table have several nasty looking instruments on its surface, along with a discarded phaser. A medical bed with restraints stands in the middle of the room and along the far wall are positioned two giant, humans sized vats. 

"Ah, you're awake at last." 

The voice comes from behind him and he spins to face it, sliding a little on the metal smooth metal surface he's lying on, half falling half sliding off the side.  

The man standing in the doorway is dressed in a dark red uniform with silver stripes. His hair and beard are short, but well-kept and he's lounging against the door frame. 

Heart pounding in his chest he stumbles back towards the table behind him, hand searching until his fingers find the phaser. He grabs it and points it at the newcomer. 

The man raises one eyebrow. 

"Really Paul. I thought we were past that." 

"Who are you?" he demands angrily. 

"Ah, I see. Trauma like that will give memory problems. Though I think I am slightly insulted that you don't remember me." 

The man pouts as he talks. 

"But not half as insulted," he continues as he starts to walk towards him. 

_What was it he'd just called him? Paul? Was that his name? Why c_ _an’t_ _he remember?_  

"That you think I'd leave a loaded phaser where it could be used against me." 

Paul - yes Paul does sound right - lets his eyes briefly flicker off the man to the phaser then back again. 

"If you don't believe what I say, shoot," the man says as he comes to a halt a few steps from Paul.  

Instinct, reflex, Paul isn't sure what, but he fires the weapon. 

Nothing happens and in a flash the man has crossed the space between them and picked the weapon out of his hand. Then he smiles. 

Paul realizes his pulse is racing and not all of it is from fear. 

"Who are you?" he asks again. This time his voice is low and shaky, and he's suddenly very aware of how close the other an is standing and that he himself is completely naked. 

The ma’s smile deepens and Paul finds himself swallowing hard. 

“Let’s see if I can get your memory going.” 

Dropping the phaser on the table behind Paul, the man wraps one arm around his waist with lightning speed, while the other comes up and grabs the back of his head, fingers tangling in his hair. Then he kisses him. 

The kiss is open mouthed and hungry, and it feels like it lights his whole body on fires. He raises his hands, fully intending to push this presumptuous stranger away, but instead they clutch at his shoulders and he finds himself straining in against him, kissing him back with equal fire. When the man lets go, they’re both breathing hard. 

“It seems your body remembers me, even if the rest of you doesn’t,” the stranger says with a laugh, his eyes trailing over Paul’s body and its more than obvious responses to the kiss.  

“But I suppose you want to get dressed,” he continues sounding regretful. “You’ll find some clothes in the office.” He nods towards the door he entered by. 

Paul makes a hasty retreat for the next room, only to stop as he reaches the door and turns to look at the stranger again. The man has been following him all the way with his eyes. 

“You didn’t tell me your name.” 

“No darling, I didn’t.” 

 

Hugh watches as Paul crosses the room and disappears into the office, appreciating him from behind. He always did have a nice butt. 

Well not quite Paul is he. Though close enough that it shouldn’t matter. He’s certainly a lot feistier than the original. ‘Charming coward’ Hugh had called him more than once, something that had always earned him a laugh and a nod, Paul never did shy away from what he was. Hugh can’t imagine the original Paul Stamets out and out pulling a phaser on him, that bold a move was quite beyond him, his clone on the other hand has a far more brazen streak.  

The near future should prove interesting indeed. 


End file.
